Star Trek:Honourable Destiny -"New Beggining" 2
by John Whitney
Summary: In the second chapter of this new Star Trek saga, the away team continues on it's mission. The Honourable destiny attempts to function without the captured captain and work with the League to take out the captured Carrier


  
Chapter 2  
  
"Let me go you stinking pussbags!" Richards snarled at the 2 Jem H`Adar shoving him into a holding cells aboard the captured League vessel. The Jem H`Adar said nothing and simply tossed him into the cell and activated the fields. Richards who was in no state to fight back, ordinarily he would be trying to tear the cell apart with his bare hands but the J`em Hadar who attacked him beat up on him bad. When he came round for a few seconds earlier he was barely able to move. Now he couldn't at all.   
In another part of the ship Blackman and his team moved in loose formation trying to find their way to either engineering to disable the engines or to the bridge and take the ship. There were footsteps at the far end of the corridor and two Jem H`Adar walked past. The small team hit against a wall and listened to their conversation:  
"The founders will be pleased with our mission," The first said  
"Yes, the capturing of this ship was fortuitous and the capture of the human will ensure that we get our white"  
"Ganya said once we've jeopardised any chance of a peace treaty between these pathetic procreating species the Dominion will take the entire Gamma Quadrant." After that the 2 soldiers moved out of audible range.  
"What did they mean capture of the human?" Snow asked  
"I guess they captured a human in the battle!" Abercorn commented  
"But who everybody was aboard the ship" Snow said  
"Except the captain, he launched in a shuttle" Blackman said  
"So it's possible they have the captain somewhere in here" Snow said  
"Okay then we have new, orders we have to find and rescue Captain Richards" Blackman said  
"We can't do that our orders are to disable this ship" Snow  
"Yes, we can tell you what, we rescue the Captain and then we clarify our orders okay?"  
"Alright"  
"Yes Sir"  
"Why not. I always wanted to go offline doing what I Loved"  
"Alright then, Away team lets get to the barracks, wherever the hell they are!"  
  
A couple of light-years away Repairs to the Honourable destiny's repairs were finished. Micheals had taken it hard that he couldn't protect the captain's shuttle. . Pring Memor had been shown around the ship and had repaired most of his fighters. They were far too far away from League space to request aid but until then the fighter pilots had found a temporary home on the Honourable Destiny. The holographic crew, especially Austin who handled his shuttle so well in the previous fight, amazed most of them.   
Gladwell entered the briefing room to find Micheals and Pring Memor talking.  
"So when we catch up, you will enter your attack mode and disable their engines while my fighters take it out." Pring Memor said  
"No we still have a missing captain and an away team aboard" Micheals said, "We have to get them out"  
"Excuse me Sir, repairs to the engines are complete and all of the Leagues fighters were recovered"  
"Very well, Micheals to Hart, set a course after that ship and engage maximum speed"  
"Understood, Sir, before we depart shouldn't we send word to Starfleet?"  
"If we send that kind of force into Dominion Space, we'll start a war, no we have to try to keep this low key."  
"Understood"  
  
Blackman and his team skilfully worked their way through the decks.  
"I think we're getting near the brig, there seems to be a great deal of activity in the area." Blackman said.  
"Yeah, but there must be 2 dozen Blue's guarding that place, how are we supposed to get in there, undetected?"  
"I'm not sure, but we have to, Abercorn any suggestions?"  
"Maybe, Sir, I'm about to create a diversion then de-activate myself, the Jem `Hadar out here will be distracted long enough for you to get the captain out. "  
"NO, there must be another alternative!" Blackman cried out  
"There isn't. It's the only way. I'm a hologram I'm expendable, the captain is not"  
"Alright, but I don't like this". Blackman and Snow moved to one side of the corridor and while Abercorn ran down the opposite corridor.  
"Hey he's from Starfleet. Get him" Cried the commander of the prison as a platoon of Jem Hadar went after Abercorn. Blackman moved into the prison and shot the panel bringing down all the forcefields. Out of the left hand cell stepped a large Klingon warrior followed by the captain.  
"Blackman am I glad to see you"  
"Likewise Sir, I though my team would be stranded here."  
"We may be yet human, " The Klingon said "All we are for now is free, we're still stranded in a ship full of Jem Hadar"  
"He's right, but on our travels we think we saw the fighter bay"  
"Klingons do not retreat, I'll take this ship myself if I have to"  
"Again Col`mek is right, our best chance is still to disable the ship and hope the honourable destiny catches up."  
"My ships scans revealed that engineering is several decks down, but there are many Jem `Hadar out there" Col`mek said  
"Where war your ship?"  
"We were scouting the edge of Dominion Space when we were attacked by a previously unseen Dominion ship attacked, it crippled our ship somehow and we were boarded. Me and 3 others in my team were captured"   
"Will the Klingons send anything to find out what happened?"  
"Unlikely we were just a Bird of Prey"  
"We need to work our way down there then, and find out where the hell Abercorn is"  
  
Micheals stood on the bridge, pacing up and down, he was obviously impatient. He blamed himself what happened to the captain and wouldn't accept that he failed. Suddenly Austin brought him out of his depression  
"Sir, we're being hailed"  
"By what?"  
"It appears to be a bird of prey, K`vort class"  
"On Screen," Austin brought up an image of the ship, which seamed badly damaged then routed the hail through to the viewscreen. A Klingon coated in blood appeared  
"Thank Kahless, a federation ship, do you have an infirmary? We have many wounded"  
"Of course, what is your name?"  
"I am Turk of the house of Martok"  
"We're lowering our shields now, beam your injured directly to sickbay, I'll meet you there"  
"Understood, Micheals out"  
A moment later Pring Memor asked a question " Who are the Klingons?"  
"They are a race of warriors, they were one of our allies during the Dominion war, at one point they were the only thing standing between us and complete annihilation"  
"I see"  
"If you'll excuse me Pring I think we should go to sickbay and introduce ourselves to the captain"  
"I concur"  
When they reached Sickbay they saw a 2 EMH's working frantically to deal with all the Klingons, Hart was dealing with the Turk who wasn't seriously injured.  
"Captain, I presume your ship was attacked by a carrier of this kind of design," Micheals said as he handed the large Klingon a datapad. He examined it for a second and said, " Yes, it launched over a hundred fighters we couldn't destroy them all, they crippled us, boarded our ship and took some of our warriors."  
"They have our Captain also" Micheals commented " By the way this is Pring Memor of the League"  
"A pleasure, I only wish we met in better circumstances"  
"We've scanned your ship captain, it is salvageable, however we are in pursuit of the vessel and can't afford to stop, would you mind if we came back later?"  
"We'll come back on 1 condition, when we reach the ship you will beam my crew aboard so we can rip the honourless targs limb from limb."  
"Very well Turk, we will"  
  
"There's too many of them we have to retreat" Snow screamed  
"Never" Col'mek retorted "Never surrender never retreat, besides we only need a few seconds to get to the engine room"  
"Sir, how's the door coming" Snow asked  
"I need more time"  
Another 2 Jem Hadar rounded the corner and Col'mek kept his phaser firing, hitting them both killing them instantly. Another 2 came and he shot them, then a platoon of them came round the corner he shot one then his phaser stopped working, he charged them, miraculously avoiding their blasts and punched the first one out cold, he drew the fallen Jem Hadar's knife and started cutting into group of then screaming   
"IN THE NAME OF KAHLESS".   
At the other end of the corridor Snow and Windsor were frantically firing trying to keep the seemingly endless supply of Jem Hadar at bay. All they could here in their left ears were Jem Hadar battlecries and in their right ears all they could here was Blackman screaming obscenities at the lock, in the end he took a step back and shouted.   
"We don't have time for this" and fired a shot at the lock, the door opened. "Guys, in here quick." Snow, Windsor and Col'mek made a hasty retreat into engineering.  
  
"Sir, we have the ship in scanner range" Hart said  
"Already?" Was Turk's response  
"It appears to be stopped, I'm not sure but I'm reading phaser fire on board,"  
"Boost power to the sensors, Mr Hart can you tell where the fire is"  
"Negative Sir, I can't localise it, it's either a malfunction in the sensors or it's close to their warp core"  
"Their Warp core? Could it be Blackman?"  
"Possibly I suggest we attack and send in Turk and his men to back them up"  
"Send my men in and the ship will be in pieces." Turk said  
"Alright, Pring prep your fighters for launch"  
"Prep?" He asked  
"Prepare, get them ready for launch, my engineers will help you."  
"They shall be ready"  
"Turk, get your men ready you can use the barracks."  
"Understood" With that Turk and Memor left the bridge, before the turbolift left, Memor asked one question  
"Your helmsman was incredible in the last battle, we lost many pilots during our skirmishes over the last few weeks. Will your Ensign Austin fill in for 1.?" Micheals looked thoughtful for a moment then said  
"It's his choice, Mr Austin what will you do"  
"I'll fly sir, it's a great chance to get some revenge"  
"The Federation doesn't deal in revenge Mr Austin, however if you were to show extra vigour in battle for an unrelated purpose...."  
"Understood Sir"  
"Mr Croft, patch me through to the whole ship"  
"Comm active Sir"  
"All hands this is active captain Shawn Micheals, as soon as the League's fighter are ready we are going to attack the carrier, we expect it to be a difficult fight, but we shall win, we must. The captain and an away team are onboard. We must break a hole in their shields around engineering in send in the Klingons, once they have achieved their objective we will beam them out and destroy the carrier. Red Alert." He said  
"Memor is reporting his fighters are prepped and he's in the briefing room" Croft said.   
"Launch fighters"  
  
  
Sorry about this chapter being so short but to put the battle in a grand a scale as I wanted would make this chapter too long.. Heres some of what there is to look forward too in chapter 3.  
Blackman and his team got into engineering can they do the business?  
The Honourable Destiny attacks  
Austin gets familiar with League fighters  
  
  
  



End file.
